


言听计从

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 王一博/大张伟
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	言听计从

一篇博大互相喜欢但是两个人谁也没发现的文

总裁博x助理伟

多道具

“张秘书。”

“王总，有什么吩咐吗？”

“带奶油蛋糕过来。”

“好的。”

10点半，他带着奶油蛋糕和行程表敲开了总裁办公室的门，那个人认真地思量些什么，提笔再落笔的样子好不赏心悦目，他放下了蛋糕，站在他旁边开始向他汇报一天的行程。

“中午12点整，xx公司的老总邀您共进午餐。”

“嗯。”王一博盯了他一会儿，眼神有点危险，张伟一时间顾不得把行程汇报完，有些怯地往后退了半步。

“您…没什么吩咐，我就先出去了。”

“待着。”

“……好。”

张伟就一声不吭地等待在王一博的身旁，直到王一博又一次发话了：“这是你工作的态度？今天的行程不止这些吧？”

王一博笃定地问他：“你在想什么？这就有感觉了？”

张伟咽了咽口水，重新站在王一博面前，他不敢看他，王一博炙热的目光让他感到无地自容。突然王一博把手伸进他的裤裆，碰到他半勃的性器。

被王一博看穿了小心思，张伟的耳尖都红得近乎透明，王一博看着他勾了勾嘴角，“真的有感觉啊……想要？”他看了看张伟扭扭捏捏不敢说话的样子，于是他打开身边的一个抽屉，毫不留情拿出一个遥控器按下了“开启”键。

“额…下午16点25分，您……还要开一个简短的总结会议…晚上19点整…有一个晚宴邀请您出席。”张伟努力稳住自己的声音不至于过分颤抖，下体被一个钢圈按摩器箍住，嗡嗡作响的刺激自己的会阴处，发硬的性器被圈在小小的钢圈内充血，让他挺硬却无法射精。

“王…王总，求……求您放过我……”

“哪种放过呢？停下？还是让你射精？”王一博弹了弹张伟已经湿了前端的裤子，手指顺着包裹性器的形状抚摸，振动的感觉十分明显，“作为我的秘书，忍耐力不够格？”

“并……并不是…额嗯……”

“不准，弄脏了就罚。”

“王总……我…我真的不行……我好难受呜……”

王一博有些迟疑了，最终他还是妥协，他拉开了张伟的裤链，那根东西弹了出来，胀得有些发紫，张伟已经溢出来不少前列腺液，马眼清亮黏滑的精液沾湿了他的裤子，随着套在上面的钢圈一直振动着，张伟窘迫地夹紧双腿，那根东西在空气里振得直发抖。

这时张伟尚还有余地思索王一博的好技术，他想着钢圈按摩器和王一博那双手的区别，王一博每次撸动自己的阳根，他都会很好很迅速的勃起，张伟自己也会手淫，亦或者现在禁锢自己的震动器都没有王一博那番触碰他来的更让他觉得舒适并且刺激。

“我不会现在让你射，你要先来伺候我的。”

“嗯……如、如果这样您能高兴……我…我很愿意效劳……”张伟褪去了自己的裤子，撸了撸自己发胀的性器，王一博顺水推舟用手扯着绑在身上的红线摩擦囊袋，张伟呻吟了一声，愈发大力地上下撸动自己的柱身，他捏了捏敏感的龟头，肿胀的前端吐出了好一些精水，张伟用手指蘸了一些伸进了后穴。

张伟想起自己成为王一博身边的秘书见面的第一天晚上就被王一博带回了家并且半推半就地滚上了床，这种关系维持了将近一个月，有第一次做爱，他们就有第二第三第四次，张伟不敢违反王一博，怕自己为此丢了工作。而就在昨夜他们还在王一博的别墅里交媾，张伟权当自己是王一博发泄性爱的工具，在床上的任何要求都尽量满足王一博。

今天就是被王一博要求被绳子束缚着身体来上班，只要稍微有大动作绳子就会摩擦到乳头和下体，但张伟忍耐力一向很好，只是王一博挑逗他的欲望更加强烈。

他想象着昨天王一博的手指是如何进入他，他咬着嘴唇，将手指胡乱往里捅，也不管会不会戳痛自己，他不想让王一博等久，他害怕他会生气，手指抽插了几次都没有找到那一点，张伟有些着急，身前王一博脸色很淡然看不出有怒气，他用手捏了捏张伟白嫩的屁股，牵着他的手来到他的裤裆处，那里已经有些发热的鼓出，张伟识趣地为他解开拉链上下撸动有些硬热的下体，看着那根粗红的东西上狰狞的脉络，突然后穴就止不住想出水，他扶着那根巨大的东西来到后穴吞吃，结果只含入一个龟头大小他的大腿就抖得不成样子，卡在甬道内不进不出，王一博被他夹得直皱眉，伸手对着他的屁股打了三下，张伟的小狗眼显得委屈，这下更是掉了几滴泪。

王一博稍稍收了手不再动粗，他去拉张伟身上的绳子，乳头早就红得妖艳，下体一直被按摩得出精，他按着张伟的腰往下坐，又往上顶弄几下腰身，张伟在深入初时被硕大的阳根进入还有疼痛感，而现在被操了一些时间反而痛和爽的感觉一起悬上脑门，他被插得后壁直流水，噫噫呜呜的叫了好几声，待张伟适应了王一博的尺寸，支着手臂自己在王一博的肉棒上起伏，时不时坐上去顶到高潮点让张伟头晕眼花，几欲射精，他摇晃着屁股，后穴撮着肉棒更紧了，就像是在喝奶一般吮吸着王一博的性器，他射精的冲动已经跃然在脑海，硬生生被前面的钢圈阻断，高高地翘着他和王一博的腹部中间，他用力捏着他的下体来缓解无法出精的痛苦，王一博越是干得他舒服他越是没法发泄快感，且王一博总喜欢火上浇油，他用手握着张伟涨红的性器缓慢的从根部向上，拇指刺激着马眼，在那里打转，张伟被他这一握浑身血液都冲向自己的肉棒，他内壁痉挛腰部紧绷，他翻着白眼承受，精液断断续续地漏出一些，后穴流出来了清澈炙热的肠液淋在王一博的龟头上，他这时后穴潮吹正是想要被大合操干的时候，只能一缩一缩地收紧小穴来抚慰自己，肠壁和王一博巨大的肉棒摩擦才让他好受些。

“进来。”

有人敲了总裁办公室的门，张伟警惕了起来，依依不舍地抽离了后穴，带出了一些肠液在王一博粗大的肉棒上，他匆匆穿上裤子钻进王一博身前的桌子底下，王一博没有拉上裤链，那根东西戳在张伟的嘴唇上，把张伟的嘴唇蹭得泛着肠液的水光。王一博关闭了振动器以免发出声音，勾起张伟下体的红绳左右使力，张伟被王一博箍着脸颊，性器粗暴地塞进嘴巴。

“王总，这是年度的总结，您可以浏览一遍，是否可以通过。”

张伟随着王一博在他头发上面的抚摸，吞着王一博的性器，他舔着硕大的龟头，脸上已经沾上了一些精水，他用脸亲昵地蹭着那根东西，亲吻着会射出精液的马眼，用舌头将柱身都仔细的照顾了一遍，在会阴处用牙齿摩擦，用手扶着柱身，摩擦囊袋，用舌苔刮着马眼，嘴唇牢牢地吸着那根肉棒，果不其然在不知道第几次深喉时，王一博的囊袋微缩，射了他一嘴的精液，他闷哼了一声都咽了下肚去，之后还用嘴撮他的马眼，舌头服侍着，把他耻毛上沾染的精液尽数舔了干净，王一博被他口交伺候得可好，拎起红绳就开始刺激他的囊袋，一脚踩在他的裤裆上上下摩擦，他随着王一博鞋底的纹路蹭着自己的下体，隐隐有前端高潮的趋势。

对面的汇报终于结束了，走时被要求关紧门并挂上“闲人勿扰”的牌子。

张伟从桌下爬出，脸上的精液从下颚滴在他吞了许多精液的小腹上，裤子又被蹭得掉了下来，堪堪挂在小腿肚：“王…王总……”

“趴在桌上。”

他还要上班，他垂着眼尾去求王一博别射他一屁股精液，然后还是听话的趴在王一博的办公桌上等着王一博操他，介于他之前已经吃了一肚子精液，接触到桌子只觉他腹部酸涨难忍，后穴的肠液都争先恐后地要往外流，王一博眼尖看穿了这一茬，那根东西立马抵在张伟的穴口，掰开臀瓣，粗热的性器开拓甬道，严丝合缝地堵住了外流的肠水，那根东西在他的后穴了使劲地搅弄，粘腻的后穴更是一进一出地被操出了更多的汁。

张伟感觉身后的人每一次进出都力大无比，仿佛要把自己顶穿了一般。他咬着下唇不敢同他说，他听见王一博的喘息变得粗重，抽插也变得愈发快速，他知道他要到了，但他的声音还没发出来，一股滚烫的精液灌进小穴的最深处，每一股都撞在他敏感带上刺激着他的内壁，那根棒子射精之后还在后穴中持续抽插，翻出他肠壁了嫩红的肉又整根没入，他哭出声，呻吟随着顶弄断断续续，但他又离不开那根棒子，每操他一下他都热情地缩起后穴挽留那根巨大的肉棒：“王…王…总…说……说好不射的啊……”他被翻了个身子，白色的奶油落在了他的身上。

“你现在是在安排我吗？抹上。”张伟摇了摇头，他不敢，他只能顺着王一博的意思开始蹂躏自己的红豆，把乳头弄得挺立起来，左右扭动着身上的绳子摩擦，最后再把手上的奶油抹在了茱萸上，诱人的很。

他的双腿被扛在王一博的肩上，高潮点不断被冲击让他忍不住射精的欲望，王一博咬着散发着奶味的乳头吮吸，他的胸口霎时就变成瑰丽的粉红色。王一博把两个乳头都啃咬了一番才放过他，他这时又去扯王一博的袖口，可怜巴巴地望着他：“我…我不行…王总…王总……我…我想射…能…能不能……”王一博看了他一眼，把他顶在窗户上抽插，粘腻的精液在窗上留下痕迹，方才沾着唾液和奶油的茱萸在玻璃上留下亮晶晶的水痕，火热的皮肤碰上冰凉的玻璃不住的发抖，他呜咽着声音，赤身裸体地被按在落地窗上操干，身后的棍棒进进出出地插他。眼前有高楼大厦和小的和蚂蚁一样的楼房，但就好像千万双眼睛会向上注视他的裸体一般羞耻，硬挺的器物带出了不少之前射进去的精液，然后又强硬地塞进他的后穴，一插到底地撞向张伟的高潮点，张伟紧抿着嘴，他又高潮了，但这次还是没能射精，他无助地转头对着王一博哭，他又求他。

这次王一博破天荒地去吻了他的眼睛说好：“你可以射，但是我还是那句话，不准弄脏，自己舔干净。”

张伟抖着已经被干得发软的腿，钢环被解禁，但他又不能尽数发泄出来，只能用双手箍住自己的棒子迎接王一博的撞击，只要一瞬间他又被王一博顶上了高潮，一股浓稠的精液冲过精关稀稀拉拉地在他腹部积成了一摊，还在滑过腹部不断往桌上流，张伟知道自己再射精的话一定会弄脏桌子，使劲握住自己的龟头，把囊袋按地死死的。王一博发现了越是顶弄张伟的后穴，张伟就越能射精，看着张伟射精混乱又要忍住这份欲望仿佛得了趣，专往刁钻的深处操，好像要把整一根阳根连同囊袋都塞进他的后庭，张伟的后穴被磨出了白沫，又红又肿，被囊袋打得啪啪作响。

王一博引着张伟湿漉漉的手放在他们的交合处，张伟感受着那根粗大的肉棒撑开了小穴，因为自己湿热的手在抚摸而变得更硬的性器根部，他摸着那根把他操得爽的棒子连着后穴，露出一抹餍足的甜笑又转瞬而逝，他用手指把穴口撑得更大，而王一博把张伟的脚踝往上提，压在桌上，他突然停在张伟的最深处，恰好那硕大的龟头抵在前列腺上，张伟小腹抽搐，竟是又被操入了一股浓稠的精液，他这下彻底无法弯腰了，小腹就像是怀孩子一样大，后穴成了一个圆圆的洞，根本无法闭合，他又还没有射干净，下体还流着白浊又被王一博的钢圈锁住。

张伟还念着王一博的话负责地趴回桌上，抽泣着往嘴里舔自己滴在桌上的精液，王一博的肉棒早已经拔出来，但后面射进去的精液也顺着大腿根流了下来，不论张伟怎么缩紧后穴，他那一肚子精液早已多到装不下。王一博看着他难堪，从一旁的抽屉抽出一个盒子丢到张伟眼前。

“如果不塞住会流出来，那就塞满。”

一个粗大的按摩棒躺在盒子里，张伟为了不让王一博的精液流出来，用按摩棒强硬地塞入后庭。

“检查。”

张伟的屁股对着王一博上翘，跪趴在地上，王一博端详了好一会儿，又把那根按摩棒旋转着塞进去了些许，张伟咬着手臂上的一块肉忍着眼泪，身后的按摩棒和身前的钢圈同时开始振动，他趴在地上承受一波又一波的欲潮。

王一博对他招了招手，他艰难地爬过去蹭了蹭他的手指，王一博家养着猫，他知道他是什么意思，对着他“喵喵”的叫了几声，好似触动了王一博的好心情，王一博安抚地摸了摸他的头，他垂着头埋在王一博的腿间，有一下没一下地伸着舌头去舔舐着他的下体，那根东西还没有完全疲软下去，上面还挂着少量精液，他后面被震得头脑发晕，忍着前端摇晃的充血性器，夹紧身后不断把他后穴震出水的按摩棒仔细地给王一博舔着龟头，上面留着精液和他的肠液，方才王一博整根没入，张伟就为他舔弄整个阳根，舔了个遍后把他渐渐软下的性器放回了裤裆，为他拉上裤链。

王一博很满意他的服务，将他的猫咪抱起来，坏心眼地捏他的龟头把玩了一会儿走进更衣室，张伟身上所有的衣服都被他扒了个精光，露出已经被汗液浸透的红绳，一块一块的把皮肤卡的嫣红，王一博给他剪断了那些绳子随便在外套了一件大衣裹住张伟的裸体，就让他立刻去车库，准备载他回家一趟。

张伟还没摸透王一博要做什么，少有的是王一博在驾车，他躺在后面的车座上，浑身只穿着一件大衣，毛茸茸的触感磨蹭着出水的前端，皮质的车座抵着按摩棒的后面不让按摩棒滑出穴口。路上有减速带，车子的颠簸让按摩棒在他身体里撞来撞去，小腹甚至能感受到深处按摩棒的凹凸不平，张伟的律液来不及吞咽，他为了让自己好受些强迫自己冷静，这样他前面的性器习惯于钢圈的振动疲软下去才不会被钢圈一直禁锢着。

他们停在王一博别墅的门口，他看着这栋别人眼里精致的别墅，却是心凉半截，王一博在这一个月近乎天天下了班都会和他在这栋别墅里做爱，最近越来越频繁，甚至一天要找他两次，公司里再到这里，这个别墅的每一个角落他都熟悉，通常王一博都不会固定一个房间和他做，他们这一个月从厨房做到浴室，从大厅做到阳台。张伟一个星期就被王一博操熟了，现在更是王一博一抚摸他，他就感到后面不断地叫嚣空虚然后开始出水，脑子里全是啪啪拍打肉体的声音，他开始有了条件反射，如若王一博在和他行床榻之事的时候只要说些亲密的话，他就有勃起的欲望，他好像成了想要被王一博操弄的骚货，王一博只要说一句话他就忍不住软了腰想要吞吃他的肉棒。

王一博进入了后车座，掀开碍事的大衣，仔细地打量张伟是不是含好了按摩棒，张伟为他张开腿好让他检查，王一博点了点头柔声问张伟：“还想要吗？”

他后穴有点麻了，不想做又不敢说不要，小幅度地摇了摇头再点头：“王总…您…您中午还去……”

“推了。”

张伟话头一噎：“那、那我不要按摩棒…”言下之意很明确是想要王一博，王一博也不多加废话，把沾满淫液的按摩棒丢在副驾驶座，然后张伟又用双手箍着自己的下体，把钢圈凑到王一博手边，“王…王总…这次…这次也不会弄脏的……”方才性爱给王一博服侍的很好，他心情尚佳，居然有心情帮张伟舒缓下身，他剥开钢圈，那双大手抚弄性器周围的皮肤，张伟只觉燥热，被他抚摸的皮肤就像要着了火，他的后穴蹭着王一博的裤裆，肠液把他的裆部蹭湿了不少。

他好像没有勃起，张伟被王一博撸得有些意识涣散，没有后穴插入，他前面的高潮缓慢的许多，射出一点精液就把他含在嘴里吃下去，直到它软趴趴地垂落，张伟难受地捂着全是精水的肚子，王一博也伸手稳住他的腰，王一博揩去他额头细密的汗问他还能不能走路，张伟浑身没劲，腿更是打颤痉挛，只能摇了摇头，不想王一博拉开他的腿，露出自己的肉棒缓缓地又怼入了甬道。

至少不需要再使力含着后穴的精液怕流出来了，张伟昏昏沉沉地想，他缩着后面的小嘴去含王一博的性器，他被拉起身子坐在王一博面前，张伟只感觉王一博好似在让他适应，由于重心作用，他的巨根戳得张伟几欲无法呼吸，又大又粗，上面的经脉都在他的内壁里缓缓蠕动，王一博搅弄了几番小腹里的精水，托住他的屁股把他抱出了车，张伟没想到他这么大胆，用腿拼命夹住王一博的腰，双臂攀上他宽厚的肩膀，大衣滑落露出张伟圆滑的肩头，长长的衣摆把他们交合的地方遮住，他埋在王一博的颈部羞赧，不想被门口的监控录像拍了进去，他怯怯地和王一博讲话：“王总…王总……要…要有人看。”王一博去吻他细白的脖子：“没人，都是我家。”张伟的后穴被一撞一撞地带到了王一博的卧室，他想到昨天也是在这个地方，王一博用猫尾巴道具玩他的后面，那个道具在后穴骚痒不已，又软又细，索性最后还是王一博的那根粗大的棒子能把他带向高潮。

“宝贝，现在，可以射。”这句话就像是天谕一般，张伟听了他叫“宝贝”撇了撇嘴又想哭，一旁王一博的电脑发出不可描述的淫靡声音。里面播放的是前些日子，张伟被发现如果被王一博叫一声“宝贝”就会勃起的画面，他眼圈红红的被反绑着手，硬着下体去舔王一博的性器，这一次他一夜都没被允许射精，因为王一博发现自己的被叫“宝贝”之后勃起的条件反射来了兴致，虽然插了他一晚上但都不准他前端高潮，最后他只能躺在浴缸里自慰，自己玩弄自己前后潮吹的样子也被拍了下来留了档。

张伟通红的性器被王一博插得射了，随心所欲地射精让张伟立刻失了神，他大口地呼吸空气，软绵绵地去寻王一博，他还知道王一博没玩够：“王总王总……来、来操我…”

王一博在他腹部上面留了好几个牙印，张伟是他遇到过的最喜爱的肉体伴侣，他们太过于契合，以至于王一博差点溺死在他的身体里，他总忍不住要对这个软软糯糯对着他求饶的男人心软，他揉了揉身下人的性器，为他舒缓之前没法射精的欲望，一边抽插不停。

“啊啊……王总…太…太大太深——王总…额嗯…我受不了您的……”张伟眼睛勾不住泪，耳边又有许多囊袋冲击后穴的声音，他去摸王一博插自己的性器，又粗又大地埋在很深处，只露着囊袋在收缩。他好像又要射精了，张伟想着，王一博的动作变得快了起来，每一下都刺向他柔软的前列腺点，他把王一博抱得更紧了，双腿紧紧地夹住王一博的腰和他一起射了出来。

“您…您能射给我……我很高兴…”张伟咬着下唇强撑着不睡，“王总王总…下午公司还…还有个会……不要忘…”他彻底没了意识，王一博吻过他疲惫的眼睛再移到水润的嘴唇，张伟不管哪个地方都无一不让王一博感到万分契合，他打横抱着他去浴室一起清理，张伟就算睡了过去也死死地抱着王一博不放手，过后王一博搂着张伟的腰一起睡了过去。

至于会议。

没有和张伟一起睡觉来的舒服。


End file.
